Z D E S P E R O W A N Y
by pianofiary
Summary: "Droga Konoho, czas sobie coś wyjaśnić." Naruto postanawia coś wytłumaczyć mieszkańcom jego rodzinnego miasta w jego pierwszym liście. Pisane z perspektywy Naruto, OOC, one - shot.


**Droga Konoho, czas sobie coś wyjaśnić.**

Zdesperowany.

Taki właśnie byłem. Zdesperowany ludzkiej akceptacji. Musiały minąć lata, zanim zrozumiałem, że nie jestem w stanie jej osiągnąć. Więc obniżyłem poprzeczkę i zacząłem szukać uwagi. Kolejne lata zmarnowałem na przekonanie się, że pomiędzy akceptacją a uwagą istnieje głęboka różnica. Zacząłem rezygnować. Wszyscy mnie odtrącali, zarówno ludzie, jak i zwierzęta. Kolejne dni zaczynały zlewać się w bezkształtną masę. Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć jaki mamy dzień tygodnia, co wczoraj jadłem, kogo spotkałem. To nie było życie, a egzystowanie. Jak roślina. Nie czułem, nie słyszałem, nie widziałem.

Byłem rośliną. Zwykłym trawnikiem, po którym przechodzi setki ludzi. Nie reagowałem na zgniecenie, zarazę, zniszczenie. Usychałem powoli, ze świadomością, że przecież mogą zasiać trawę na nowo. Prawdopodobnie to sprawiło, że zacząłem się nimi interesować. Często widywałem porzucone, pożółkłe kwiaty albo małe drzewa w porozbijanych doniczkach na stertach śmieci. Zabierałem je i dawałem drugie życie. Szukałem ich gatunków w książkach bibliotecznych, aby dbać o nie jak najlepiej. To sprawiło, że moje mieszkanie stopniowo zamieniało się w szklarnię. Doniczka po doniczce, kropla po kropli, w końcu zacząłem odżywać. Lubiłem siadać na kanapie i po prostu obserwować rezultat mojej mozolnej pracy. Tysiące kwiatów, dużych i małych, miliony liści i zapach drewna uspokajały mnie i zakotwiczały w tym świecie. Musiałem żyć. Kolejna doniczka była oznaką kolejnego obowiązku, a dla mnie – powodu do życia. Żyłem, aby żyli inni. Kwiaty kwitły, drzewa rosły, krzewy owocowały za opiekę. Wzajemnie ratowaliśmy się od śmierci.

Na stoliku zawsze było miejsce dla jednej rośliny. Kiedy ją znalazłem, była bliska śmierci – obdarta z płatków, złamana w pół, na skraju odwodnienia. Siedziałem nad nią ponad tydzień, ale jej stan się nie zmieniał. Mimo podlewania, ona usychała jeszcze bardziej, jakby odrzucając wodę. Przekopywałem książki biblioteczne bez powodzenia. Byłem zdesperowany do tego stopnia, że udałem się do kwiaciarni po radę. Wróciłem lekko posiniaczony, obdarty z większości pieniędzy, ale już znałem źródło problemu.

Kwiat nie przyjmował zwykłej wody, a słoną.

Musiałem podlewać go raz w tygodniu, ale niezbyt obficie. Więc tak robiłem. Wstawałem rano, podlewałem część roślin, wyruszałem na misje, dostawałem wpierdol psychiczny, wracałem do domu, podlewałem resztę roślin i szedłem spać. Raz w tygodniu siadałem wieczorem przy stole. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na połamaną łodyżkę, przypominając sobie wszystko, rozdrapując rany, po czym zaczynałem płakać. Płakałem za cały tydzień, cierpiąc w mieszkaniu pełnym słodkiego zapachu. Zalewałem się łzami, które powoli wsiąkały w czarną ziemię.

Cotygodniowe sesje powoli zaczynały działać. Roślina zaczynała nabierać zielonego koloru, a po roku, płacząc po raz kolejny, zauważyłem pączek na samym czubku łodyżki. Pierwszy raz w życiu byłem tak podekscytowany. Czekałem – tak, czekałem – na czas kwitnienia. Odliczałem dni, a na widok kwiatu nie czułem bólu, a nadzieję. Bo on symbolizował moje cierpienie – żywił się nim, a teraz miał zamienić je w coś pięknego. W podzięce za życie, chciał dać mi powód do niego. Czy istnieje piękniejszy prezent?

Kwiat zakwitł, zamieniając moją agonię w płatki o ostrym, pomarańczowym kolorze. Obserwowałem to, po raz kolejny płacząc. Zakochałem się w tym widoku. Wiatr lekko ruszał miętowymi zasłonami, a gwiazdy były rozsiane po całym niebie. Ciemny stół, a na nim prosta, brązowa doniczka z czarną ziemią. Zielona, chuda łodyżka z trzema liśćmi a na jej końcu kwiat. Wąskie, cienkie płatki o mocnym, rudawym kolorze. Kobaltowy środek, skupiający wszystkie te elementy.

Co roku brałem urlop aby nie przegapić kwitnięcia. Samą roślinę otaczałem największym szacunkiem i moje klony które opiekowały się moim mieszkaniem na dłuższych misjach czy treningu zawsze dbały o nią najbardziej. Ale wszystko ma swój koniec. Wszystko kiedyś zwiędnie.

Więc zwiędła i ona.

Kiedy wróciłem do mieszkania, wiedziałem, że to koniec. Umierała, ale ze starości. Kwitła po raz ostatni. Powoli podszedłem do szuflady i wyjąłem wszystko, co było mi potrzebne. Byłem przygotowany na jej śmierć już od dawna. Usiadłem przy stole i po raz ostatni na nią spojrzałem. Przypominałem sobie wszystko – całe jej życie. Jak ją spotkałem, jak cierpieliśmy oboje, jak oboje uparcie wbrew wszystkiemu żyliśmy. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem wchodzić w Tryb Mędrca.

„Tryb Mędrca pobiera energię otoczenia."

Powoli zacząłem zabierać resztki energii rośliny. Czułem ulatujące z niej życie i to, jak umiera. Przełykając łzy, zacząłem kumulować ją w swojej dłoni razem z domieszką mojej czakry. Uformowałem ją w mały kryształ, po czym utwardziłem czakrę. Oplotłem pomarańczowy kamień rzemykiem i zawiesiłem na swojej szyi. Martwą roślinę zakopałem w lesie, wewnątrz starego drzewa.

Teraz, zastanówcie się dobrze, ludzie. Jak bardzo zdesperowany musiałem być, aby stworzyć więź emocjonalną z kwiatem? I czyja to wina? Zastanówcie się dobrze, naprawcie swoje błędy względem innych których skrzywdziliście. Bo kto wie, może skończą tak samo? I, do jasnej cholery, zacznijcie dbać o _wszystko_ i _wszystkich._ Nie znacie bólu o którym mówię i cieszcie się z tego. Możecie mnie uważać za bohatera, ale ja poczułem się prawdziwym bohaterem, gdy ocaliłem nie was, a każdą roślinę którą porzuciliście.

Bohater Konohy,

 **Namikaze Naruto.**

 _Do Babci Tsunade_ : Mój naszyjnik masz przekazać kolejnemu jinchūriki Kuramy. Powiedz mu, że jeśli będzie chciał zrobić to co ja, ma najpierw zniszczyć kryształ. Chciałabym się spotkać z drugim samobójcą Wioski Liścia.


End file.
